Protecting Prim
by Dannigar
Summary: What if Katniss had been closer to Prim during the final bombing attack and protected Prim from her death? What happens to Katniss and how will everyone react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong entirely to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 1:

**Prim's POV:**

I'm running, that's all I know, towards all of the dying, Capitol children that have been injured by bombs. I have to help them. That's my only priority right now. I know that Katniss is out here somewhere but I try not to let the thought devour me.

As I'm tending to a young male, I hear someone shout my name. I look up and see that it's Katniss. She's running towards me and is only a few feet away when she pounces on me and pins me to the ground. She is on top of me and her body is blocking me from any harm.

Why is she doing this? The bombs have already passed. I won't get hurt if there are no more bombs. But that's when I hear the rest of the bombs go off. I feel Katniss tense, but she never falls over or gets off of me. As the last bomb explodes, Katniss falls off to the side of me.

Her face is drawn of all emotion and she is breathing heavily. Her eyelids begin to droop as I get up and scream. "No Katniss, no! You can't leave me now, not now that the rebellion is over!" I scream. Katniss stares at me intently and asks me a simple question.

"Prim?"

"Yes Katniss?" I ask, not ready to cry.

"Did I… did I do a good job?" she asks barely audible. I don't know what my sister means, so I ask her.

"Did you do a good job doing what?" I ask, as a few tears begin to trickle out.

"Did I… did I do a good job protecting my little duck?" asks Katniss.

"You did an excellent job protecting your little duck," I tell her.

Katniss smiles at me, a smile that I rarely see. "Good," she says faintly. There is a pause before my sister says her very last words.

"Goodbye my little duck. I'll miss you and don't ever forget that I love you," she says as she takes my hand.

"I love you too, Katniss."

She smiles contently as she knows that her job on Earth is done. I get one last look at her beautiful grey eyes before she closes them entirely. Her breathing slows and then stops entirely. Her hand loosens its grip on mine and her hand falls limply to her side.

My sister, and protector, is gone, but I know she is in a better place now.

I take the yellow primrose out of my hair and put it into Katniss' hand. I put the hand that holds the flower on top of her chest.

I rise slowly to my feet and take a good look at my sister. She looks like she's sleeping, but deep down I know she's not. I take three of my right hand fingers and put them to my lips and then I point them towards Katniss. The exact sign that the citizens of District 12 sent my sister after she volunteered for me at my first reaping. That time I knew it wasn't goodbye, but this time it is goodbye, and I really wish it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters, but Suzanne Collins does.**

Chapter 2:

**Prim's POV:**

I walk into my room that I share with my mother and realize that she's nowhere in sight but huddled under the covers of our bed, now hers, since Katniss is dead and I can have hers…no, not dead, gone… Katniss is gone but she will always be with me in my heart.

Before I can ask what's wrong, I see the T.V. on and I realize why my mother is huddled under the covers. The T.V. shows the finale attack and Katniss protecting me. It shows how a bomb nearby went off and Katniss was nearly thrown backwards, but she stayed on top of me to protect me. My mother already knows that Katniss is gone. I tell her it's going to be okay and that Katniss would want us to stay strong for her sake.

Later that day, Gale comes in and tells us they're going to the Capitol to get any of the bodies that should actually be acknowledged. I know why Gale came and told us. I ask him if I can go and of course he says yes. I just want to go and see Katniss again. I didn't realize how much I would miss my sister once she was gone, and now I have learned the hard way.

_(At the Capitol, Later in the Day)_

As I stand next to my sister's body with Gale by my side, I realize we haven't picked any bodies up, so I pluck up the courage to ask Gale what's on my mind. "Gale, are we just here to get Katniss' body?"

Gale doesn't turn his attention away from Katniss to answer my question. "To tell you the truth, ya."

As Gale picks up my sister's body to take back to the hovercraft I tell him to be careful, even though I know that Katniss is dead. He nods and takes my sister with ease back to the hovercraft where there is a bed ready to set my sister's body on. As Gale sets her down, I can't help but realize that Katniss' last smile is still etched on her face. That must be the longest time that she has ever smiled for. _Good for you, Katniss_, I think.

_(Back in District 13, Evening)_

Apparently, there is a funeral for my sister tomorrow, and it's first come, first serve. Everyone who was important to the rebel cause is coming of course, and anyone who was friends or family with Katniss is also going. My mother is still huddled under the covers, so I lie down in Katniss' old bed and take in the scent of my sister and I can tell that she once slept on this very bed. This is probably the closest I will ever get to my sister again.


End file.
